Talk:Nami
Infobox The box is great, I've always liked it but everyone complains it swuishes the text. It's a little small though, the image isn't done justice. I'd be fine if the box were expanded just a bit. I don't see the big deal, I'd rather read text in a smaller space than have those ugly Statistics. Cody2526 21:20, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :The box is being used on several characters now. You can see learn how it was done in here and you can see some examples in Test Page.Mugiwara Franky 00:53, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::The ones with Devil Fruits have two splashes of colour so end up looking better, however this Nami one isn't working for me...The box isn't exactly pretty itself... Can we colour the backgrounds of the templates tables for them? Maybe pastel purple or blue would do. I think it would make the page more little more attractive. ::Man that sounds like I'm being so picky doesn't it...? ^-^' One-Winged Hawk 19:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Translation 'The crew member she seems to get along best with is Robin, she also doesn't boss her around, and even calls her "nee-sama" or "nee-san" at times. ' What does Nee-Sama mean anyhow? That sentance doesn't carry a ounce of weight unless it has what it means. One-Winged Hawk 10:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Well some fansubs think that its Onee-sama which means sister Jd0064 23:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :In that case, when does Robin say it? I know chimney said it and other females characters have said it. --One-Winged Hawk 06:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nami kinda called Robin big sister here. Now the translation of the page linked maybe off, but that's the part where Nami called Robin with the honorific. She called Robin that due to the idiocy and uselessness of the male crewmembers in that situation.Mugiwara Franky 12:45, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Tears of Nami So, does anyone have any pictures of Nami crying? Not that it's a fetish or anything. I would like to have a picture of every moment that Nami cries in the anime and/or manga. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Not the site you should be asking. However, I DO have the Arlong Eps... :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 22:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC) So what site should I look for pictures of Nami crying? <:/ And another thing, I'm sure I'll be having the Arlong episodes when FUNimation releases them on DVD. <(> (smiles) Rainbowman Last Name Dos Nami even have a last name? Chaos Shepherd 13:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately no.Mugiwara Franky 15:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Artwork in Loguetown novel Weren't the artworks done in that novel by an other artist? In the article about the novel it was stated that they were, so the scar wouldn't be canon. It should be made clearer in that "Early One Piece" section and not speculated that it still could be an early concept for her. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 01:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Happines punch? How about changing "Peepin Toms" or something like this to Breast or Boobs so it is obvious what it is about. People who are not from english-speaking country may not know what is this about, and what more, it sounds very childlish. I guess it is a quite serious wikia so IMO it should be changed!